


Behind Closed Doors

by nana_nightmare



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, too lazy to add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_nightmare/pseuds/nana_nightmare





	Behind Closed Doors

Oberon was the King of the Fairies. And he had a wife. So why did he find himself travelling into a brothel? It wasn’t that he was looking for a whore, in fact, he already had one. He often met his young sweetling Puck, in a brothel. He wasn’t ashamed of him, he just had to be careful. If Queen Titania ever found out, she would flay and burn Puck alive. So they had to meet in secret. The King decided to wear an incognito outfit. He wore a tan linen shirt, brown cloth pants, and dark leather boots. He kept a dagger at his side; no king would go out with no protection. He opened the door to the brothel. The smell of food, the sound of laughter, and the sight of whores travelling around got the King feeling excited. The hostess stopped him, a short stout woman wearing a cloth dress and apron. “What are you here for?” Oberon pulled out a few gold coins. “I’m here to meet someone. We’re staying here for the night.” The woman frowned. “We don’t allow people to stay the night.” If he could, he would tell the hostess who he really was, and he could stay in the inn for however long he wanted to. “Do you have anywhere we can stay? A cart is coming to pick us up in the morning.” The hostess narrowed her eyes. “We have a barn.” Oberon pushed a few more coins into her hand. “I think a room would fit better.” She sighed. “Alright then. I expect this someone is already being fucked somewhere.” Oberon smiled and moved to find an empty room. He travelled inside a room and found a nice bed. He stepped inside and turned around once he heard the door close and lock. “Who are you?” the king inquired. The someone lit a match and began to ignite the candles around the room, bringing some light inside. “I am your little sweetling, Puck.” Oberon grinned. “Ah yes, Robin.” The king crossed the room, standing behind Puck, leaning into his ear. “Are you ready?” Oberon nibbled at his ear, moans escaping from the smaller boy. “Yes Master.” the boy whispered back. Oberon turned Puck around and let their lips clash together. Oberon forced his tongue into Puck’s mouth, his tongue exploring the other boy’s mouth. They both moaned. Oberon kissed and bit at his neck, pulling Robin’s shirt off. The king began trailing kisses down the jester’s chest and stomach. Oberon unlaced his pants, letting Puck’s erection spring out. Oberon stroked Puck’s cock, placing light kisses on the tip. He licked the tip before taking it into his mouth. Puck moaned and groaned while his master bobbed his head up and down. “Shit, Oberon!” Oberon grazed his teeth over a vein, causing even more delicious moans to emanate from the boy underneath him. Puck’s moans only grew louder, and Oberon could tell he was about to come. Oberon stood up, stepping away from his jester, causing him to whimper in pain. He walked over to a tin of oil (this was a whorehouse, there were tins of oil in every room) and coated it in his fingers. Puck knew what was about to happen. He bent over the bed, preparing to be penetrated. Oberon swirled the pad of his fingers on Puck’s anus before he pushed in, pulling his fingers in and out. Puck moaned around his fingers. Oberon stretched him out, preparing the boy for his cock. When he felt the boy was sufficiently stretched, he walked back to the oil, lubricating his throbbing member. Oberon slowly inserted himself inside of Robin, starting with the tip until his entire cock was nestled in Puck’s insides. He began to thrust in and out, Puck moaning underneath him. Oberon grabbed Puck’s hips, gripping them so hard there would be bruises. They began chanting each other’s name, getting louder and louder until they couldn’t handle it. Puck came first, covering his stomach and staining the sheets. Oberon pulled out and brought his cock in front of Puck’s face, where he would cum in the boy’s mouth. Puck swallowed it all. They both collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap. Puck nuzzled himself into Oberon’s shoulder. Oberon kissed Puck’s forehead. “I love you Robin.” Puck smiled and they both fell asleep, moonlight shining through the window.


End file.
